Family comes first
by carson34
Summary: Steve has to learn that family comes first
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: hey guys, I know that I said that I would be working on NCIS LA storyline for all of my fans. Let me say that I am working on that. I also have a storyline for Kono, Adam and Steve coming up soon.

* * *

_Steve walled into work to find his girlfriend waiting for him in his office. He had plans with her tonight for their date. He didn't understand why she is there now but he was going to find out why she was there. Steve walked into his office and sat down next to her._

_"Hey what is going on?" He asked her._

_"I'm moving to LA" she revealed to him._

_"Why?" He asked in shocked._

_"My dad is sick and my mom needs my help." She responded to him._

_"When are you going to be back?" He asked her._

_"I don't know." She said to him as she stands up and leave the room. She need to go home and pack for her trip._

_That night, she was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her front door. She opened the door to find Steve standing. He walked closer and wrap his arms around her and they made love for the first time. The next morning, she was gone when he woke up._

* * *

It's been three months since she had left him and Hawaii. She was on the way back to Hawaii to see Steve. They really didn't break up. Steve had called her a couple of times along with the rest of the team. She got to her apartment after being on the plane for a couple of hours. She needed to get some sleep before heading to see Steve. Three hours later, she got up and got ready to go. Danny had texted her that Steve had left for the day. She remembers the day that she called Danny to tell him that she was coming home.

_"Williams" Danny answer the phone_

_"Hey Danny." She said to greet him._

_"Juila is that you?" Danny asked her._

_"Yes, listen, I'm coming back to Hawaii and I want to surprise Steve. Will you text me if he goes home before I get to headquarters?" She asked him._

_"Yes I will. What day do you get into town?" He responded to her._

_"In two days." She responded to him._

She arrived to Steve's house and found him with another girl. He didn't understand what was going on. She walked as fast as she could. She didn't know that Steve had seen her walking by. She had managed to get home and try to figure out what to do next. She needed to tell him about what's going on but he was with another woman who look a lot like Kono but she wasn't sure about it. She hears her front door being knocked on and she went to open the door and she is surprised to find him standing there. She was happy that she wasn't showing yet. Steve took her into his arms and they started to kiss and make love. Right before they joined together, Steve feels a small bump on her stomach.

"Babe what is with the small bump around your stomach?" He asked her.

"Are you calling me fat?" She responded back to him in snappy tone.

"No, I'm not calling you fat." Steve said to her. She was clearly not in the mood anymore when she started to push him off of her. Steve just sat there trying to figure out what to say next. "I'm sorry for saying that you have a small bump. I love you and your body."

He looked over to find her smiling at him. She sat up and started to sit on him. They start to make love but it stops when she was in thought.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked her.

"I need to tell you something." She said to him. "I found out a week ago that I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?" He asked her trying to figure out if he is the baby's father or not and If she had cheated on him.

"You're the only one that I have been with." She responded to him while feeling a little hurt by his accusations of her cheating on him. She moves to get off. "I want you to go." He sits up and gets back his clothes on. He couldn't believe that he just accused her of cheating on him.

"I'm sorry." He said to her as he finished getting ready to leave. He leaves the bedroom and heads home leaving his new family alone.

The next morning, Steve arrives to work knowing that it's going to be a long day at work. He didn't notice her walking into Danny's office to talk. He was about to go and talk to Danny when he saw her in there.

"Hey what's going on?" Steve asked her.

"She was just telling me that you thought that she had cheated on you. How could you say something like that to her." Danny snapped at her.

"I told her last night that I was sorry for it." Steve fought back.

"No you didn't." Julia argue back to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry for my comment of asking who the baby's father is." Steve said while he walked into her bubble.

"Apologize is noted and pending." Julia sounded like Danny.

"Thanks Danny." Steve remember his friend's favorite saying.

"He didn't teach me that." She revealed to him as she got up and walked out.

"Oh great that I have to get back on my pregnant girlfriend." Steve remind him.

Author Note: I hope that you guys will favorite and follow this storyline. Also don't forget to check out on Tuesday for second chapter of Hawaii five o season four. Follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and make sure that you friend me on Facebook as carson mcgarrett. Make sure you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: thank you so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter of this storyline. I am back with a new chapter of this storyline. I am not sure how long this storyline will go. I am working on a new storyline for Steve and Kono. It will hopefully be this next week for the new storyline.

* * *

It's been four months since Steve and Juila got back together. Steve enjoyed having his girlfriend sleeping next to him. He got to feel his baby move inside of his girlfriend. He wanted to marry as soon as he could. He knew that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. He planned to ask her to be his wife tomorrow night at the party for the governor if he could make it that long. He walked into the house to find her trying to fold the baby's clothes.

"You know that I was going to help you with that." Steve said to her.

"Yeah I know and I wanted to get started with it since you so desperate want to keep me from the nursery." She responded to him as he walked over to put his keys, gun and badge down. He walked back over to her and sat down on the couch.

"Babe, it's only because I love you so much and I want to make sure that you guys are okay." Steve said to her.

"You are sucking up." She responded to him calling him out on it.

"Maybe but you will never get me to admit it." Steve revealed to her as he started to rub her feet so that she will change the subject. She knew what he was doing and if he thought that it was going to work then he was wrong about it. She wasn't about to let him get away with it. She starts to stand up and heads to the kitchen. When she comes back from the kitchen, he notices her going up to the stairs. He moves to blocked her way.

"Where do you think that you are going?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to try to take my nap." She said in response to him.

"Would you like some company?" He asked his girlfriend as his cell phone starts to ring.

"I would love to have some but it looks like your team needs you more." She responded to him.

"Yeah. Why don't you go upstairs and take your nap and I'll be back later?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss and got ready to go back to work. A couple of hours later, Steve finally came home to find his girlfriend sleeping in their bed. He came to the bathroom to get ready for bed. The next morning, he woke up around nine am to find his girlfriend getting ready to get into the shower. He decided to join her into the shower.

One month later, she was due any day on and so he was making sure that everything was ready to go. He was getting nervous about this new baby coming. It's the middle of the night, Julia woke up to find the sheets wet and it seems like she is in labor.

"Steve wake up." She said while pushing him hard to get him to wake up.

"What?" He responded in a groan while looking at the clock. It's only two in the morning.

"What? My water just broke and your baby is coming right now." She revealed to him as he jumped out of bed. He got all of her stuff ready and then help her get change and ready to go to the hospital. They got to the hospital and was admitted to the maternal ward. The baby arrived at 5 in the morning. It's a baby girl.

The next morning, the team and family arrived to meet the new addition.

"So what is her name?" Danny asked his friend while holding the baby girl.

"Emma Danielle." Julia said to her friend as the baby started to fuss. "Danny, can I have my daughter?"

"Yeah." He responded to her as he started to hand her over to Julia. Steve hands her the nursery cover so that way she is not showing that much skin. It's a couple of days until the girls are allowed to go home and Steve had to work that day. The governor came into the headquarters to find the new father still there.

"Commander what time does your wife and daughter get home?" The governor asked him.

"I'm supposed to go and get them in about an hour." Steve said to his boss.

"Why don't you already go and be with them?" The governor asked him.

"Are you sure? I mean that we are in the middle of a case."Steve reminds him.

"It's okay." The governor revealed to him as he got up and walked towards the door leading Steve out to the parking lot. He watches him get into the truck and headed to the hospital. Right before Steve gets into the hospital there was an explosion.

* * *

Author Note: I decided to end this chapter with a special treat for you all. I decided to write this chapter of this storyline before NCIS and NCISLA newest chapter. I hope that you enjoy this second chapter of this storyline and please make sure that you review this chapter. I am hoping to get a Halloween special storyline out on the day of Halloween. Be sure to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and follow me on Facebook as carson mcgarrett where I have my Twitter connected to it. I hope that you have a great day today and be sure to review. Be sure to watch tonight's episode of Hawaii five o. I will be back on Sunday with a new chapter of the season.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I'm back with the third chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. Be sure to review this chapter and last chapter. I can't believe that we are already done with the first two chapters. I don't know if this chapter will be out before a daddy's life newest chapter since right now I have more on that storyline then I do on this one. I wanted to clear something up to the chapter three of five o season four. I had wrote a little bit of the new storyline into that chapter and I am sorry if that got any of you confused. Anyway I hope that you like this chapter. Juila won't be in this chapter until the last part. Please make sure to follow me on Facebook and Twitter for brand new updates.

* * *

Steve woke up three days later tied to a bed. He didn't know where he was or who he is. He wanted answers to who he was or where he is. He sees someone walking in and its Wo Fat.

"Hello Steven." Wo Fat greeted him. He was behind the kidnapping and he didn't know that Steve didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" Steve asked confused.

"You don't remember who I am?" Wo Fat responded in shocked.

"No." Steve said to him. "What am I doing here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Wo Fat responded to him as he walked up to his men and asked for them to get a doctor. He wanted to see if this was for real.

"I remember my dad being killed." He said to him. "When do I get to go to his funeral?"

"I'll take you home as soon as I know that you are okay." Wo Fat responded to him.

"What's your name?" Steve asked him.

"My name is Matt." Wo Fat responded to him.

Steve knew his real name and everything that has happened. He was playing him like a fool. He thought that Wo Fat was smarter than that but he wasn't. Steve needed to keep it up until the last moment. He wanted to make sure that he would go to jail for a very long time. The doctor that Wo Fat hired arrived and looked Steve over. He had confirmed that Steve was really not remembering who he was. Steve had managed to give him a piece of paper to take to the team.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor arrived to headquarters where Danny spotted him. Chin came running up behind the doctor and made him get down on the ground.

"Where's Steve?" Danny yelled at the doctor.

"He sent me." The doctor revealed to them.

"What? Who?" Chin asked him.

"Steve." He revealed to them.

"Come on." Danny said as he helped the doctor up. Danny and Chin brought him up to hq to question him there. "What is that?" He had noticed the piece of paper that Steve had wrote on. Danny opened it and informed chin of what it said. They started to gear up so the doctor could take him out there. The doctor leaded them out there to find Steve there all alone with Wo Fat not there.

"Hey buddy. Let's get you home to your girlfriend and daughter." Danny said as he untie them.

Three months later

Steve returned to work and was planning a night with his girlfriend. Danny had promised to take Emma for the night. Steve could tell that she was nervous about them leaving her in Danny's care but she trusted Steve enough to do it. They got to Julia's favorite resultant and sat down. They got all the way thou dinner and then Juila noticed her boyfriend getting down on one knee. Could this be the moment that she has been waiting for all her life?

"Julia, will you be my wife?" Steve asked her after taking her hand.

"Yes. I will marry you." She responded as he slipped the ring on her finger. He paid for their meal and then they headed home for a night of celebration.

The next morning, Steve woke up to his phone ringing and he really didn't want to answer but he had to since it was the governor wanting him to come in. There was a new case and everyone had to be there. Danny arrived without Steve's daughter.

"Danny where is my daughter?" He asked his friend.

* * *

Author Note: I wanted to focus on Steve and the team for this chapter. I wanted to give you all a small update while I was going to finished with a daddy's life. Don't worry I'll be back to finished this storyline when that one is done. I decided to add a once upon a time and the walking dead storylines to the mix. I hope that you will tune into those. Be sure to review and follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to love on me! Be sure to review if you want to see that. I wanted to see what new storylines do you want? Do you want some Danny's storyline or Chin's storyline? Let me know by reviewing this chapter. Have a great Tuesday. Don't forget to check out my blog where I am about to reach 100 blogs. I might be doing a storyline for that. By the way,I don't own any characters from the show. I only own the OC characters. Thank you for reading this chapter and be sure to review and follow it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Alright it's time to write chapter 4 of this storyline. I am so happy with the reviews that I have gotten that I am almost ready to end this storyline tonight before Hawaii Five 0 comes on. I do have a couple of new storylines that are in the works for you guys and I am hoping to have at least one done before the end of this upcoming week. I am going to try to have this chapter at least four pages long so let's get started.

* * *

_Recently on Family comes first: _

_The next morning, Steve woke up to the phone ringing and it was the governor telling him that they had a new case. Danny still had his daughter and when he got there he did not have her._

_"Danny, where's my daughter?" Steve asked his friend._

"Will you relax? She's at my house with Gabby." Danny revealed to his friend. "I did not want to have to wake her up just to bring her to a murder scene. That's really not a place for a little girl.

"I know. Thank you for taking my daughter for the night." Steve revealed to his frined.

"Your welcome. Are you going to tell me what she said?" Danny asked his friend trying to learn if Steve is going to get married.

"You will find out with the rest of our friends and family when we are ready to annouced it." Steve revealed to his friend.

"You know that I can get Gabby to have some girl time with her and then I will find out what is going on." Danny warned him.

"You are not going to get her to reveal anything." Steve told him. "We have an aggrement to annouced it when we are ready."

"Do you think that Girl chat will stop it then you have another thing coming my friend." Danny warned his friend.

"Good luck with that." Steve revealed his friend.

Steve and Danny finally got the case almost finished when his daughter comes running into the office with Gabby. She smiled at Danny and Emma gave her father a big hug and kiss. She clearly had missed him. Steve could not picture anything better then having Juila and Emma in his life.

* * *

Three months later

Steve and Juila have been keeping their engagment a sercet from his friends since he wanted to make sure that they had everything planned. The team started to arrive along with their friends and family.

"So what's the word?" Danny asked his friend as he was grilling.

"Danny you have to wait to find out what is going on." Steve told his friend yet again. He had been bugging him for the past three months about the engagment. They had done a really good job about keeping the sercet about their pending wedding. They had set their wedding for about three weeks from today so it's time to annouced the big day.

Danny was growing impatient by the minute. He decided that he wanted to find Steve's daughter to get the answer that he was looking. He found her sitting by her dad and knew that he was not going to be able to asked her so he decided to send in Grace. Grace did not want to do it since it was her uncle's sercet.

"Danno, you need to wait." Grace told her father as she walked away. Her father had never been good about waiting.

Two hours later and they still had not annouced anything about the engagment. Steve and Juila were sitting next to each other.

"Babe, I think that Danny is growing impatient." Juila said to her boyfriend in a whisper. "I don't think that he is going to forgive us if we do not tell him soon."

"I know. Are you ready to annouced it?" Steve asked his girlfriend. He was really for them to be married. He wanted her as his wife.

"So let's annouce it already." Juila said to her boyfriend.

"Alright. Everyone listen up. We invited you over here since something is going to happen in about three weeks. We wanted to make sure that we told you guys before hand so that way you would not be surprise when you get it tomorrow." Steve started out by saying. "We are getting married in three weeks and you all are invited to our wedding."

The crowd all clapped at the annoucement of the wedding. Steve noticed his best-friend's face. He look a little mad that he would not tell him the truth about this. It was big that he was going to be married.

* * *

Three weeks later

Steve could not believe how fast the three weeks had gone by. They had all asked their close friends to be part of the wedding and they all said yes to it.

* * *

Author Note: alright that's the end of this chapter! Chapter five should be up soon for all of you and I hope that you like this chapter. Hopefully it's long for you all. Be sure to review and happy Friday. I will see you tomorrow on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time as long as life doesn't get in the way. How did you like Steve teasing his friend about the engagment? Be sure to review and let me know what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: On Friday night, I posted chapter four and I decided to cut in half. I did not get to 4,000 words in the last chapter so I need to make sure that I get past the 5,000 mark in this chapter. I hope that you like this storyline as it's wrapping up today. Don't forget to vote on your fan filled five 0! Go to and it will show you where to go. You got 12 days to do it in.

* * *

Steve and Juila's wedding date

Steve knew that he was ready more then anything to be married to her but this is going to be different for him. Not only was he going to have a wife but he was also going to be a father. He was already a father to that little girl. He was so happy how far that his family had came since finally out that he was a father.

Juila was getting ready for the big date with her friends Kono, Mary, and Catherine. Many of their friends were surprised that she asked Catherine to be part of the wedding party since she wanted Steve for her self but she just knew that in her heart that they would be fine.

Meanwhile Steve was getting ready with Chin, Danny, and Max. He now understand why Danny was divorced since he was complaining which was nothing new since Danny always complain about one thing or another.

"Danny, man, this is a special day so can't you be happy for me and Juila?" Steve asked his friend as he was tried of listening to him complain.

"Oh I am happy for you guys on your wedding." Danny revealed to his friend. He was wishing that he and Gabby were engaged and getting married.

"But?" Steve asked his friend knowing that there was a but to it.

"But I don't understand why Catherine is part of the wedding. She tried to destory you and Juila." Danny said to his friend. He hope that he didn't know that he was lying to his friend.

"You're lying to me right now." Steve told his friend. "I Know that there is something going on between you and Gabby and you need to come clean about it."

"alright fine. I want her to be my wife." Danny tells his friend.

"then why do you not asked her to be your wife?" Steve asked his friend.

"Because I didn't want to steal your thunder away from you. You just got engaged to Juila when I wanted to asked her." Danny revealed.

"Dude we could have done a double wedding." Steve said cheerfully.

"I don't know if she would go for that." He responded to his friend.

"I am pretty sure that she would go for it. You just don't want to do it. I understand." Steve said as he finished getting ready for his wedding.

Steve and the boys joined the persist up at the alter and waited for the girls. All the girls looked amazing and then came the bride. The dress made her look so beautiful that it took Steve's breath away. The ceremony went amazing and now they were at the reception.

"I can't believe that we are married." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe that they were married.

"I know." Julia said as their daughter came running up to them. Steve let go of his wife and picked up their daughter.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted his daughter as he gave her a kiss. They had arraigned that Danny would take her for the next two weeks ago while they were on their honeymoon. "Are you ready to go to uncle Danny's and spent time with him and Grace?"

"Yeah." She responded to her father as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Alright you need to be good girl for Danny." He said as Danny came walking up to the family. Emma lets him take her from her father. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you so much." Julia said to her daughter as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy will see you in two days."

"And so will daddy." Steve added to her as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. Steve and Juila said goodbye to everyone and headed for their honeymoon.

* * *

Three weeks later,

Steve and Juila were setting into their marriage nicely. Danny loved the changed that she had brought to him. He was more easy to get a long with now that he was married. Today they had a new case and Steve just wanted to be with his wife and child.

"The sooner that we get thou this case is the fastest that I can be with my family. So let's get this done with." Steve revealed as they started to work this case.

"What's the rush?" Danny asked his friend.

"Julia has some news that she wants to tell me tonight and I want to make sure that my wife is okay." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Well go home and be with your wife and child." Danny respond to him as Steve took his advice and headed home where Julia was sitting on the couch watching her daughter play with her toys.

"Hey babe. What are you doing home early?" She asked her husband.

"Because I know that this morning you were trying to tell me about something." He reminded to her as he sat down next to her.

"Your right. I do have something to tell you. We are going to have a baby in about nine months." She revealed as he smiled about learning this.

* * *

Author Note: I started to write this chapter last night before the show started but I did not get a chance to finished. Thank you so much for all of you that check out this storyline and reviewed it. I know that I need to start making my chapters longer then 1,000 words. I will be back in a week or two with a new storyline. How did you guys like last night's episode of the show? Come and find me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I update all the time. Thanks for reading and this chapter is the last one for this storyline.


End file.
